Once Upon a Frozen Heart
by katxsalvatore13
Summary: One shot. An alternate version of how Elsa and Emma met in the ice cave. Episode "A Tale of Two Sisters".


**_Some recent events have shown that some destinies change and others that have been forgotten have reappeared. Never thought this would ever happen. It makes me smile to think that I can say that I have my very own Elsa in my life. And the more I thought about it, I decided that I would be best to write a story for her. She's become one of the most important people in my life. So I dedicate this story to my Elsa who I will never leave no matter what life throws our way._**

As Emma approached the ice wall, she saw that it had some depth to it. She was curious to see if there was anyone hiding in there or what it looked like inside. Emma cautiously walked into the cave. She didn't realize how cavernous it was from the outside. It was one of the most beautiful structures she had ever seen in her life. She noticed some movement in the corner of her eye. "Hello?! Anyone in here? You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. My name is Emma." Still silence greeted Emma. She started to shiver and muttered... "maybe I should just go back to my family." Then she saw more movement and a beautiful woman glided out with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Emma couldn't stop staring. She wanted to say something but she was frozen and couldn't figure out what to say. The woman finally said "Hello. I'm Queen Elsa and I'm looking for my sister, Anna." Emma was still entranced by Elsa but she had to speak up or this Queen would think there was something wrong with her. "Oh yes...I'm Emma and you are in Storybrooke. How did you get here? I've never seen you around." Elsa looked at Emma with a shy smile, not knowing how to answer her question without sounding like a loon. "I was in an urn. My sister put me in it but I don't think she was in her right mind." Emma was dumbfounded. _This woman was in an urn. What did that even mean? So strange._ "Why were you in an urn? Are you dangerous? I don't want you near anyone from town if you are." Elsa looked down ashamed. "I have ice and snow powers. When my sister found out and accepted me I was in much better control of them but since we've separated it's not as easy to be in control. I'm always worried about her which triggers my powers a bit." Emma never heard of anyone who had those kinds of powers before. Elsa noticed that Emma was shivering and started to worry about her. She felt drawn to this woman who came into the ice cave. As she worried about Emma, her powers unfortunately started acting up. Elsa whispered to herself "Oh no not now. Conceal, don't feel." Elsa felt the need to protect Emma from herself but it was too late. The ice cave was concealing the entrance off. _How was Emma supposed to escape?_ Elsa didn't know what to do. Emma was so cold that she couldn't keep standing. She sat down with the walkie talkie and pressed a button on it saying "I'm trapped in here. I can't get out and I'm so cold." Elsa was confused. _How can you talk into a box and expect a response?_ Suddenly there was some static from the odd machine and a female voice said "We'll try to get you out. Is there anyone in there with you that could help release you, honey?" Emma could barely form any words because she was so cold and couldn't stop shivering. She felt her body slowly giving up on pulling through. She handed the walkie talkie to Elsa. "El-Elsa, pleas-se talk-k to my m-mom for-r me. All y-you h-h-have to do is pres-ss that b-but-tton to talk-k." Elsa looked at Emma with glassy eyes. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. All I wanted to do was to find my sister." Elsa took the walkie talkie and pressed the button. "Hello. I'm Elsa. I accidentally trapped your daughter in here with me. I didn't mean to. And I don't know how to undo what I've done." There was silence on the other side and she silently sobbed. _How could she have done this? If only Anna was here, she would have know what to do._ Elsa decided to sit next to Emma so she could keep a better eye on her. Finally, the same female voice said "I'm Snow, Emma's mom. How is she doing? I hope she's doing okay. Please find a way to get her back to us." Elsa looked at Emma and got even more worried. She was shivering so violently. She took her hand and tried to comfort Emma. She felt a spark when she touched Emma's hand. Elsa talked to Snow again and said "I will try to get her back to you. She's not doing so well. I'm trying to think of how to fix this. I'm frustrated." Elsa noticed that Emma was staring at her and was squeezing her hand. Emma tried to talk again "I-I kn-now how you-u fe-eel. I h-h-have p-pow-wers too. I-I c-c-can't alw-ways cont-trol them. I-I d-don't bl-l-lame y-you, Elsa. Plus-s-s I n-need your h-h-help g-get-tting out of h-here. I-I hav-ve way-ys to help ca-alm mys-self do-own. Would-d you l-l-like my hel-lp?" Elsa didn't know how to respond. She was so confused. _Why is this stranger being so nice? After Elsa trapped her, why would Emma want to help her? She really didn't understand people sometimes just like how she didn't always understand why Anna was willing to help and be patient._ Emma looked at Elsa and shakily reached out her hands saying "Tak-ke my h-hands and j-just breath-h in and o-out slow-wly." The moment their hands touched Emma felt warm and she blushed. She wasn't shivering as much which was a relief but she was still extremely cold inside. It was like her whole body was frozen and it felt like if she got any colder she would turn to ice. Emma didn't know how to stop being cold but she knew she had to help Elsa control her powers if she wanted a chance to live and see her family again. Emma looked at Elsa trying to figure out how to help her but she kept getting distracted by her beauty. Emma didn't know what was going on but every time Elsa smiled she felt even warmer. _This is embarrassing... how can I feel like this around Elsa? I have Killian and I don't want to crush him but I never felt like this before. The second I laid eyes on Elsa, I felt more connected to her than anyone else in my life besides Henry._ Elsa was staring at her and said "You stopped shivering but I can see that you are still getting colder and I'm afraid that you will turn to ice if we don't something. Do you mind if I tried something?" Emma knew she was turning a bit blue which was quite alarming but at least she wasn't shivering. "What do you have in mind, Elsa? I'm game for anything at this point. It seems you are calmer now. I'm glad my method worked but we are still trapped inside this ice cave unfortunately." Elsa contemplated on how to word what she would say next. She remembered that when Anna's heart was frozen, the only thing that would cure her was an act of true love. _But Emma was a stranger so who knows if it would work? As Elsa thought about it, maybe it would work... I mean, didn't she feel warmth and a spark when she touched Emma? They did have an instant connection that she didn't understand but maybe it would save Emma's life. She had to try._ "I was thinking maybe if I hugged you it would help warm you up on inside as well. You stopped shivering when we started holding hands so maybe a full embrace would warm you even more?" Emma didn't know what to say. _She just met this beautiful woman._ Just the thought of Elsa being that close to her made her blush even more. Elsa was giving her a curious look. Emma nodded and smiled saying "We could try that." As Elsa and Emma slowly moved closer together, they kept feeling their bond getting stronger even though they barely knew each other. Instantly, Emma felt even warmer but she still felt like her heart was turning to ice because it was beating kind of slowly. "Elsa, I can barely feel my heart beating. I'm sure you have noticed as well." Elsa looked at Emma and she felt tears in her eyes. _How could she have hurt such a loving and sweet person like Emma? This is all my fault. It was Anna all over again._ Elsa looked down ashamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt someone move away a bit and wipe her cheeks and that brought her out of her misery. Emma looked at Elsa with such love and understanding in her eyes. "Elsa, it's okay. I don't blame you. Having extraordinary powers can come at a price. You can't always be in control of them." All Elsa could think of was... _why is Emma looking at me like that? And why does that make me feel happy and excited inside?_ They kept looking and studying each other. Elsa couldn't help herself and lifted her hand to Emma's face and caressed her cheek. Emma felt herself blush even deeper. She thought... _I don't ever want this feeling to end. Her eyes slowly drifted towards Elsa's mouth... I wonder what her lips feel like... Wait what? Did I just think about kissing Elsa? Woah... why am I thinking that?_ As she looked up, Elsa was looking at her strangely. **_Get a grip, Swan!_** Elsa smiled softly at Emma and said "I'm not sure how to say this but um, it seems to me that we have to kiss to cure you. I wish there was another way to do this. I can't think of anything else that I could help but that." Elsa blushed furiously. _Why did I say that? Emma is going to think I'm crazy most likely! But I feel like I want to kiss her. Is that so wrong? Ugh I just met her and now I want to kiss her! Wow something must be wrong with me..._ The way they were looking at each other, it was pretty evident that they felt something more than just friendship. Emma just couldn't stop watching Elsa. She noticed that Elsa's face was closer to hers and was wondering... _when did that happen? Does she feel the same way as me?_ It would be so easy to close the gap between them. Emma stared into Elsa's eyes and saw want in them. She placed her hand under her chin to guide Elsa's face closer and looked at her to seek approval. Elsa just nodded and so Emma brought her lips to Elsa's for a soft kiss. The moment their lips met, Emma felt her heart beating fast and she felt more alive than ever before. As they broke the kiss, Elsa blushed and said "It worked. Though I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss on the cheek." Emma laughed "I didn't expect that kind of kiss either but when I looked into your eyes, I couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't upset you." Elsa smiled "Believe me, you certainly didn't upset me. That kiss was so amazing! If you don't mind me asking, could we do that again?" Elsa blushed even more. As Emma looked her and slowly brought Elsa's face to hers. As their lips touched once again, Emma felt her heart beating even faster and deepened the kiss. Elsa brought her arms around Emma's neck to bring them closer. Slowly, they both felt like they were on fire and opened their eyes without breaking the kiss... and what they saw amazed them. It looked like they were glowing and they noticed that where the ice blocked the entrance to the ice cave was melting. Both smiled into the kiss and once again they closed their eyes. It was like they were in their own little world. Neither wanted to end the kiss. Emma heard voices and forgot where she was and who she was kissing. Then she suddenly heard her mom's voice saying "Ohh oops! Gosh I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were interrupting anything." As both Elsa and Emma were sadly pulled back into reality, they stopped kissing and looked around. Neither knew what to say. Emma saw Killian and he looked so broken. Snow looked at Elsa and Emma and then to Killian and said "I think we should let them talk, Elsa. Come and I'll introduce you to the rest of town." When Snow and Elsa left the cave, Emma frowned saying "I'm so sorry, Killian. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to understand I really do care about you but I'm not sure if I ever was in love with you. I hope you can forgive me someday and we can move past this and become friends." As Killian watched Emma, he tried to figure out what to say. "Emma love, I'll need time before I can be around you again but deep down I just knew that it wasn't going to work. You were a dream come true and I'm glad I had you for awhile. I'll never forget you. You will always be special to me." Emma looked at Killian sadly and felt tears rolling down her cheek. "Oh love don't cry. I really just want you to be happy. Your happiness is the most important thing to me." Killian wiped her tears away and Emma looked up. "Killian, how can you be so calm about this? I don't understand." Killian didn't know how to respond so he said "Don't worry about me, love. Let's get back to the others. I'm sure they are worried and would love to see you." As they exited the ice cave, Emma saw Elsa and smiled at her. Elsa nodded and Emma started to walk towards her but she got distracted by Henry yelling "Mom! I'm so happy you are okay." Henry ran toward her and hugged her fiercely. "Hey, kid. I'm glad to see you too. So I assume you have met Elsa?" Henry nodded and responded with "Yeah. She seems pretty cool. Pun intended." Emma shook her and laughed. "I'm glad you think so. I was wondering if you would be okay if I was more than just friends with Elsa. I don't want to disappoint you or make you uncomfortable, kid." Henry looked at his mom curiousl_y. "You could never disappoint me, Mom. Um, do you mean you would date Elsa? That would be so awesome! Then I'd have three moms!" Emma's jaw dropped. Did my kid just get excited that he would end up with a third mom? Sheesh... I love that kid so much!_ "Thank you so much, kid. It means a lot that you approve!" Henry grabbed his mom's hand and started walking towards Elsa. The moment Elsa saw Emma walking to her, she immediately smiled and reached her hand out for her to hold. Once Emma was close enough, she took Elsa's hand and noticed their hands were glowing. Both smiled at each other and Emma said "Only fire and ice powers would have this kind of charge." Elsa looked at Emma "You are probably right. It's the most amazing feeling in the world always reacting like this forever." Emma couldn't believe what she heard. _Did Elsa just say forever? Wow, how did I get so lucky? I never thought I'd find my true love._ "I like the sound of that." Both looked each other in the eye and smiled saying "Forever."


End file.
